


Anything

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc would do anything for Beverly, including helping her run away from her own wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, [Reassurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917670) is a prequel to this story.

“Is there anybody here who objects to this union?” The words hung in the air. Jean-Luc swallowed and stared at his best friends standing next to him, ready to start their new journey together. He glanced at the man standing opposite him, his other best friend and saw the man’s eyes willing him to say _something_. He looked at the bride, a vision in white. Her dress only set off by her flaming hair that was pulled back into an elaborate comb. He looked at the flowers, then the delicate hand holding the bouquet. His eyes travelled up across the beaded torso of the ostentatious dress that hadn’t been her style at all to her long neck, her dot of a chin. Her lips were full and pink and slightly trembling. He was afraid to look higher, but he did. And as their eyes met, Jean-Luc found himself parting his lips and licking them. He saw the hope spring to her eyes as he softly cleared his throat, and then....

“I do.” Her words were soft, yet firm. The groom turned to his bride with incredulous eyes. “Jack, you know we would never work out. You know neither one of us have been one hundred percent committed to this relationship these past months. We probably would have wound up divorced.” 

“Is there,” Jack cleared his throat. “Is there someone _else_?” Beverly glanced over at Walker, who touched Jack’s shoulder. Jack turned towards his friend and missed when Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and he ushered her out of a side door being held open by one of Beverly’s bridesmaids.

“Jack, I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask Beverly these things in front of all the guests.” Jack hung his head.

“You’re right, Wal,” he turned around. “Bev, I’m....where did she go?” 

“She left with Missy and Johnny followed them,” one of their other friends provided. 

“Oh.” Jack turned towards the guests and swallowed. “Uhm....I’m sorry we ah...” Walker took over.

“What Jack is trying to say, is he hopes you all enjoy the party that will start in about a half an hour.” Walker took Jack by the elbow and ushered him out the door on the opposite side. The door closed and Jack slumped against the wall.

“Should I go after her?”

“Jacky...no. Come on, you know this was the right thing. Do you even love her?” Jack shrugged.

“I don’t know. I mean....maybe?” 

“_Jacky. _ We were out just two nights ago and I saw you with another woman. How can you love Beverly if you still want to sleep with other women?” Jack shrugged again.

“I didn’t want to be the one to break it off.” Walker studied his friend.

“So...you would have rather gone through with the farce of getting married to save breaking off and then cheat on Bev and eventually get divorced? That’s not how marriage works.” 

“I know. I just.... I don’t know!” Jack threw up his hands. “Where’s Beverly?”

“Probably gone by now with Missy.” Walker wisely didn’t mention Jean-Luc, and hoped Jack didn’t ask him about their other best friend.

###

Beverly threw her bouquet into a nearby rubbish bin and tugged the pins out of her hair and shook it. “Ah, much better.” She grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand and pulled him in close and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Giving me the courage to end that before it began. I should have broken up with Jack months ago after the first time....” she blushed and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle as he slid an arm around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Beverly....I love you. I should have told you the first time we kissed, but you were dating Jack and I thought it was just a silly accidental kiss between friends...”

“And then it happened again,” Beverly softly whispered. Missy glanced between her two friends with her mouth hanging slightly open. 

“I didn’t know. Did Walker?” Jean-Luc shrugged at the younger girl. 

“I don’t know. Probably. At least, I’m sure he knew how I felt. Bev?” Beverly’s blush deepened.

“Yeah. He knew about my feelings too.” Missy’s eyes bulged out. 

“Wow.”

“Wow, indeed.” Jean-Luc threaded his fingers with Beverly’s. “We should probably leave before someone comes looking for you or sees us.” Beverly let out a small giggle.

“Bit hard to miss me in this ridiculous dress.” Jean-Luc tucked a strand of her now wild hair behind her ear and smiled.

“You look lovely.” Beverly grumbled.

“I don’t, but thanks.” Missy rolled her eyes. She knew Beverly had wanted to just wear her dress uniform, but Jack had pressured her into wearing a ‘proper wedding dress’. Regardless of if Beverly wanted it or not, she still looked beautiful. 

“Right. Why don’t you two just take off and go somewhere for a few days? You know Jack will look for you at your apartment, Bev.” Beverly frowned. 

“I don’t know where to go. If we go to Jean-Luc’s ship, I’m sure he’d find us, and I’m not ready to talk to him....even though I know he would agree with me on ending the relationship and not getting married. I mean, I _heard _about the other night.” Jean-Luc’s hand went to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. Jack wanted a night out before the wedding.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“He didn’t have to _sleep_ with the stripper.” 

“He slept with a stripper?!” Missy practically shouted and Beverly covered her mouth.

“Shh!” 

“Sorry! I just can’t believe he would sleep with another woman.” Beverly shrugged.

“Well, at least I never cheated on him. Jean-Luc and I only ever kissed.” Missy grinned at her two friends. 

“Yeah, but how many times?” 

“None of your business! Now help me figure out what to do! The guests will be filing out any minute and I don’t want to see anyone.” Missy frowned.

“Ok. So....our apartment is out. The _Stargazer _is out....I suppose the flat you’re staying in is out, too, Jean-Luc?”

“Sorry, Missy. I was sharing a flat with Walker and Jack.” 

“I suppose you can’t just take Jean-Luc on the honeymoon you guys planned,” she quipped. Beverly laughed.

“I don’t think _that _would go over well.” 

“I can take you to La Barre,” Jean-Luc spoke quietly. He hadn’t been back in several years since he and his father hadn’t gotten along since he left for the Academy, but Jean-Luc still talked to his mother on a regular basis. 

“Wow, really?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“Maman would love to see you, I’m sure. There are plenty of rooms at the Chateau so Missy could come along too and I doubt Jack would think to check there since he knows what things are like with my father.” Beverly stared at Jean-Luc incredulously.

“You’d face him for me?”

“Beverly, my love, I would do _anything_ for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jean-Luc Picard hailed the first ground taxi he saw and helped Beverly get in with her volumous white dress and indicated for Melissa Keel to follow. The three friends struggled to fit themselves in around all the tulle and the driver glanced back at them, noticing the pips on the uniform. 

“Where to, Captain?” 

“The Palacia, please.” Missy raised her eyebrows. 

“Fancy, Johnny.” He shrugged.

“I doubt Jack will think of looking for Beverly there. Walker might, but he wouldn’t suggest it to Jack.” Missy nodded and glanced at Beverly, who was tight lipped and picking at the skirt of her dress. Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You ok, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. I just want to get rid of this dress.” From the driver’s seat, Jean-Luc heard a snort. 

“Well, princess, your new husband is taking you to a _very _nice place to remove that dress.” Beverly was outraged by the comment, but Jean-Luc quickly covered her mouth with his and broke off the kiss to grin at the driver in the rear view. 

“I plan on it.” He leaned in to Beverly’s ear and whispered, “Just go along with it for now. It’s better if the taxi driver thinks he drove a pair of newlyweds and their friend.” Beverly nodded. Her heart pounded at the thought of being Jean-Luc’s bride and not Jack’s. Jean-Luc fiddled with the neck clasp on his dress uniform. “Always hated these things.” Missy snorted.

“Walker orders his one size bigger,” she supplied. Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“No. I am a size fifteen.” Missy rolled her eyes. “Missy, do you have your micro PADD on you?” Missy nodded. She never left home without it. The micro PADDs were about five inches tall and three inches wide. Perfect for a pocket or bag if you didn’t want to carry around a regular sized or even a mini PADD. She passed the device to Jean-Luc and he hastily booked a room under his old friend Louis’ name. The key code for the door was generated straight to Missy’s screen and Jean-Luc leaned forward a bit. “Could you drop us off at the side entrance?” 

Jean-Luc exited the taxi first and handed over his credit chip to the driver before assisting Beverly. He wrapped her hand in his as the taxi driver waved to the trio. “I booked a suite under an old friend’s name, so even if Jack tries looking for either of us, he won’t find a room in either of our names. Let’s get you upstairs and into something more comfortable.” Beverly nodded. She had been fairly silent on the rest of the drive, still a bit in shock that she had managed to actually walk out of her wedding. 

The suite was large and had three bedrooms – a master bedroom with attached bathroom, and two smaller bedrooms with an additional bathroom. Jean-Luc ushered Beverly into the master bedroom. “Do you want Missy to help you get out of this?” She shook her head.

“No, you.” He flashed her a grin.

“How about I get a bath started for you so you can relax?” She nodded, and while the tub was filling up, Jean-Luc painstakingly unbuttoned the delicate row of pearls down Beverly’s back. “You know, this isn’t any easier than buttoning you _into_ this dress.”

“Rip it. I just want it off!” The last button was undone and Jean-Luc tugged the dress back down over Beverly’s hips and to the floor, where she kicked it away. “Toss it in the recycler. I don’t want to look at it again!” Jean-Luc nodded and the dress was soon disintegrating into particles. Beverly’s shoes and stockings followed the dress into the recycler and she was soon standing in her underwear. Jean-Luc chuckled.

“We’ve been here before.” 

“Cheeky.” Beverly delicately unclasped her necklace and rested it on the bedside table. “_Don’t_ recycle that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jean-Luc walked into the bathroom to check on the bath and walked back out into the bedroom to take her hand. His finger brushed against her engagement ring and she pulled her hand out of his to tug it off. Beverly studied the ring in her hand. It hadn’t even been her style, but Jack had been proud of it.

“Suppose I can’t recycle this.” Jean-Luc shrugged. He had no idea if the ring was a Crusher heirloom or if Jack had picked it out for Beverly. 

“I can make sure Jack gets it back.” Beverly nodded and rested the ring next to her necklace. “ I think your bath is ready. I hope the temperature is alright. You relax and take as much time as you need. Missy and I will get you something to wear. Any preferences?” 

“Something comfortable. Missy will know what I mean.” Jean-Luc nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Everything will be alright. I’ll make the travel arrangements for tomorrow and we’ll head to La Barre. But for now, you just relax. Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Something stronger?” Beverly cracked a smile. 

“Tea, please?” 

“I’ll be right back with it.” Beverly nodded and began to take the pins out of her elaborate hairstyle. She hated it, too, but she had gone along with whatever the stylist – a friend of Jack’s mother – had suggested. Jack’s mother had commented on the brassiness of her red tresses and the length, but she wasn’t about to cut her hair for someone else. She raked her fingers through her hair and wondered about asking Jean-Luc to replicate a brush. Jean-Luc came back in and gaped at the small pile of hairpins Beverly had tugged out of her hair.

“Wow.” Beverly grimaced.

“Yeah. It was giving me a headache having all my hair piled up like that.” Jean-Luc handed her a cup of tea and she expressed her desire for a brush.

“I’ll leave one on the bed for you.” 

“Thanks.” Beverly squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand once more before he left her alone in the bathroom. She peeled off the bridal lingerie and tossed it in a corner before she lowered herself into the indulgent bath. Her student accommodations didn’t come with a bathtub, just a small shower stall, so it was a luxury to be able to bathe. She suddenly wished she had something to read instead of being left with her thoughts. Perhaps the bath had been a bad idea.

###

Missy had understood Beverly’s directions and replicated a pair of soft leggings, ballet flats, and a long tunic for her friend. Jean-Luc pointed out that Beverly needed underwear and Missy made noises about replicated underwear being scratchy. Jean-Luc was sure there was a boutique in the lobby of the hotel, so he passed his credit chip to Missy after she changed out of the bridesmaid dress she had been wearing with the directions to get whatever she thought Beverly would want. He replicated a simple shirt and trousers for himself and realised they would need clothing for their trip to France since his parents didn’t own a replicator. He used Missy’s micropad to make travel arrangements for the three of them with a lengthy stopover in New York, figuring they could go shopping there. His communicator dinged and he linked it up to the PADD to read the message from Walker. 

_Think J will be ok. Is B? _Jean-Luc smiled at the message and quickly wrote back. 

_She’s taking a bath. I sent M to get B some clothes. Should I worry?_

The response was instant. _Ha Ha. Hope your bank account can handle it. Why aren’t you in the bath with B?_ Jean-Luc blushed. Leave it to Walker to say something like _that_.

_Not the right time. She just broke up with Jack! _

_B loves u._ Jean-Luc snorted. He loved her, too, but he knew it was too soon to try to initiate any kind of relationship with her beyond what they currently were – best friends. 

_I need some clothes._ He waited a few minutes before a reply came through from Walker. 

_Tell me where. I’ll bring after J passes out. He’s drinking._ Jean-Luc paused. If he named the hotel they were at and Jack somehow got hold of Walker’s PADD, he might know where they were. On the other hand, he really could do with his own clothing.

_Will let you know._

Jean-Luc knocked on the bathroom door. “Bev, do you need anything?” 

“More tea please,” she called through the door. “And can you replicate some shampoo for me? Option number 47, please.” 

“Sure!” Jean-Luc quickly replicated the items Beverly asked for and added in the body wash he remembered seeing in her bathroom last time he visited her flat just in case she needed it and he gently knocked on the door again. “Can I come in?” 

“Yes,” He heard some splashing to indicate Beverly was making sure she was covered by bubbles before he pushed open the door and smiled at her.

“Missy’s gone to buy you some underwear. She said the replicator gives bad ones.” Beverly nodded.

“It’s alright in a pinch, but they’re scratchy and horrible.” Jean-Luc passed her the cup of tea and rested the shampoo and body wash on the edge of the tub. 

“I got body wash too. I wasn’t sure if you needed it.” Beverly smiled. 

“Thanks.” Jean-Luc couldn’t help but reach out to gently touch her face. 

“Will you be alright?” Beverly nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking while I’ve been in the bath. Even without my feelings for you, I don’t think Jack and I would have lasted very long, do you? I mean, he cheated on me two days before my wedding. That doesn’t really bode well for a future, does it?” Jean-Luc sadly smiled at her. 

“No. I’m sorry. Walker and I....” he threw up his hands. “You know Jack. We tried to tell him it was a bad idea. And then I didn’t know how to tell you...or _what_ to tell you.” Beverly grimaced.

“How about ‘your fiancé slept with a stripper’. Would have done the trick.” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.” 

“I had to find out from Donny’s girlfriend.” Jean-Luc hung his head.

“I’m a bad friend.” 

“You’re not. You were...protecting me. Thanks.” She smiled softly. Jean-Luc cleared his throat.

“I better leave you to your bath. Take as much time as you want.” Jean-Luc began to back towards the door when Beverly spoke up again.

“I’m a little hungry.”

“I’ll order us a feast for when you get out of the bath.”

###

Missy knocked before entering the suite with her brother trailing behind carrying several bags. Beverly was sitting at the small table in a bathrobe eating a buttered croissant and blushed when she saw Walker, but he just moved over towards her and kissed her cheek. “Hey Bev, you alright?”

“Yeah. Is Jack?” Walker shook his head. Beverly was one of the most caring individuals he knew. Jack had hurt _her_, but she wanted to know if he was alright.

“I think he’ll be fine. He passed out, so I met Missy at your flat with Johnny’s bag to get yours. Where do you want it?”

“Uhm...bedroom? I need to get dressed.” Walker pretended to leer at his friend before taking both bags into the bedroom, which made Beverly blush like mad. They hadn’t even discussed sleeping arrangements. Beverly assumed she and Missy would be sharing the smaller bedroom. Missy dropped her bag by the sofa.

“Bev, I went through your bag and took out some of the stuff you packed for the honeymoon and added items better suited for visiting Jean-Luc’s vineyard.” 

“Thanks. Did you know there isn’t a replicator at his parent’s?” Missy nodded.

“Walker told me. I figured you didn’t want the biknis.” Jean-Luc snorted.

“You could swim in the river if you’d like. Though, it’s probably chilly this time of year.” Jean-Luc rose from his seat and indicated for Missy to take it. 

“Pass, thanks.”

“I’m going to go talk to Walker for a minute. Missy, help yourself. We ordered enough for everyone.”

In the master bedroom, Jean-Luc shut the door and scrubbed his face. “Wal. How is Jack, really? Has he noticed I’m missing too?” Walker nodded.

“He has, but I told him you were probably helping Beverly and he seemed to accept that. I don’t think he suspects you two are together – you _are_ together, right?” Jean-Luc shrugged at his friend and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to push Beverly into anything the same day she walked out on her wedding, but she _did_ walk out of it partially because of me. I should have seen it coming when she asked me when I was helping her button her dress if she was doing the right thing.” An eyebrow went up on his best friend.

“I won’t ask why you were helping her and not one of the girls.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend who was wiggling his eyebrows and stood to go through his bag.

“What did you pack me?”

“I packed as if I was going away for two weeks but out of your dresser.” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Thanks.” 

“As far as Jack is concerned...he’ll be fine. I mean, you saw him at his bachelor’s party. I think he realised he no longer wanted to get married, but didn’t know how to end things with Beverly. He’ll be fine. And, he told me he was going to apply for a transfer. He....he’s actually being pretty selfless right now. I’m pretty proud of our Jack.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“Is he leaving because he thinks Beverly and I are in a relationship?” Walker shook his head.

“No. He’s leaving so Beverly still does her internship on the _Stargazer_. I think he thinks she wouldn’t if he was there and he knows how important it is for Bev.” 

“Well, I’ll talk to Beverly before I authorise his transfer. You okay to handle the ship for a few weeks while I take Bev home? I think she needs some time away to sort through her own thoughts and I don’t know if she’ll want me to leave her in La Barre or stay with her.” Walker nodded.

“Sure. It’s all routine work, anyway. Now, do you think Missy has saved me any food? I drank for a while with Jack and I need something to mop it all up in my stomach.” Jean-Luc chuckled, but moved back towards the door. He started to open it, but he closed it when he heard his own name.

“Er....I think they’re talking about me. I don’t know if I should....” Walker laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

“I’ll go out. I’ll tell Bev you took a shower.” Jean-Luc nodded and started rummaging in his bag. 

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I should actually _take_ the shower....”

###

“So, you kissed Johnny more than once?” Beverly blushed.

“Yeah.”

“And? Tell me!” Missy grinned at her friend and leaned forward. “I mean, the man’s seen you in your bridal underwear...._twice_ and all you’ve done is kiss?” 

“I was engaged....we....it’s kind of personal. But when Jean-Luc kissed me, I felt it in my toes. Know what I mean?” Missy looked at her friend and saw nothing but love for her brother’s best friend in her eyes. She smiled.

“Yeah. So, you love him?” 

“Maybe. I mean, I thought I loved Jack, but he never made me feel so....” she trailed off and blushed. 

“So...so what? Don’t leave me hanging, Bev!” Beverly smiled at her friend.

“Jean-Luc made me feel complete and content.” Missy was about to ask her friend another question when the bedroom door opened and Walker came out. 

“Johnny decided to take a shower. What are we talking about?” 

“Johnny,” Missy supplied at the same time Beverly said, “Nothing.” Walker chuckled and dragged a chair over to the table. 

“Any food left, ladies?” Beverly stood. 

“Have as much as you’d like, Wal. I’m going to go put on some clothes.” 

Beverly walked into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the shower running. Hopefully, she’d be dressed before Jean-Luc came out. She opened her bag Missy had adjusted for her and rolled her eyes. Right on top was probably the sexiest item of lingerie Beverly had ever owned. It had been a present from Missy, in fact, and her friend had thought it would be perfect honeymoon attire. She buried the item in the bottom of her bag and dug through until she found a regular bra and panties. She had just slipped on her panties when the bathroom door opened. 

“Sorry, Bev. I’ll....” Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry. Beverly had paused with her legs in her knickers with her backside on display and it was glorious. Beverly blushed and hastily pulled her panties up and put her bra on before she turned around.

“Sorry. I.....” Jean-Luc had a towel wrapped around his waist he was clutching and it was his turn to blush. 

“Uhm...if you could pass me my clothes from the chair, I’ll go into the bathroom....” Beverly picked up his clothing and walked up to him but before she handed it to him, she kissed him. Jean-Luc forgot about his towel and wrapped his arms around her hips and drew her closer. She dropped his clothes to wrap her arms around his neck. Jean-Luc flushed when he felt the towel begin to slide. “Don’t, ah, move.” 

“Why?” Beverly teased and ran her hands across his shoulders. Jean-Luc groaned. 

“Because my towel is going to fall if I don’t reach for it before you move.” 

“Oh.” Beverly stilled against him. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.” Jean-Luc leaned forward and gave her another kiss. 

“I know. We’ll go as slow as you want, alright? I don’t want to pressure you.” Beverly picked up his clothing from where she dropped it and passed it to him. 

“Just give me five minutes?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another part and I was thinking it would be a stand alone part 2 and one of the Flufftober prompts, but then I decided to just make a chaptered story out of it, but it'll be slow going as I'm working on Flufftober and my other projects, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Bedtime was looming. The four friends were sitting in the suite, Beverly still afraid to leave in case she ran into Jack, his parents, or other guests from the wedding. Walker kept trying to convince her she should go out, but she was adamant she didn’t want to leave until it was time to get into the taxi that would take them to the skyport for their shuttle to New York. She was even toying with wearing a scarf over her hair to try to conceal her identity or replicating hair dye. 

Jean-Luc had handed Walker the engagement ring, and after a few jokes about Jean-Luc proposing to Walker, Walker agreed to give the ring back to Jack. Beverly sipped her tea and looked at Walker.

“Was everyone mad at me?” Jean-Luc quickly wrapped an arm around her and drew her against his shoulder. She sighed and leaned on him, toying with her cup. She looked at Walker expectantly and he chose his words carefully.

“No one was mad. Disappointed, but no one was mad. I talked with Jack’s parents after. They wanted me to express their regret to you, but they understood because they knew how their son tended to act.” Beverly snorted.

“Oh. Did you?” Beverly shifted and turned her eyes onto Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc adjusted his collar before answering and tightening the arm around her. He shook his head.

“No, I swear. I mean...we all used to sleep around when we were cadets. But I swear to you, Jack appeared to change his ways when he started dating you.” Beverly looked at him tight-lipped.

“Appeared being the key word. Walker?” Walker threw up his hands.

“I swear, Bev. _If_ Jack had been running around on you, I never knew. The _Stargazer_ isn’t that large. If he had been sleeping with anyone on the ship, if Johnny hadn’t heard about it, I probably would have. Plus, his quarters were down the hall from mine. I’d have seen women coming and going.” Beverly frowned once more and swirled the dregs of her tea in her cup.

“But....the stripper.” Walker hung his head.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Beverly sighed. 

“It’s alright. At least _someone _told me,” she said with a glare aimed at all three of her best friends.

“Bev, trust me. If I knew, _you’d_ have known. Because I would have castrated your fiancé.” Walker shot his sister an incredulous look. “Don’t look at me like that, Walker. _You_ and Johnny might have thought you were protecting Beverly by not telling her, but I’d have gone straight to hurting Jack after telling Bev. Still want to, actually.” Beverly grinned.

“Don’t. I mean....I left him at the altar. I think that’s enough punishment.” Missy shrugged. 

“If you say so.” Missy looked at the teapot on the small table with disdain. “Are we _really_ drinking tea tonight? Can’t we have something a bit stronger?” Walker shrugged.

“You want to go get something with me? The replicator in here won’t do alcohol, but there’s bound to be a bar downstairs we can get something from.” Missy tugged the teacup out of Beverly’s hand. 

“Come on, Bev. We’re in, like, the fanciest hotel I’ve ever been in. Let’s go to the bar!” Beverly looked at the floor.

“I don’t know.” She drew one leg up and rested her chin on her leg. “What if we see someone from the wedding?” Missy rolled her eyes.

“We’re across town from the hotel the wedding was at. No one will be here. Besides, half the guests were just friends of Jack’s parents and probably wouldn’t even recognize you without the white dress. Please?” Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc and he shot her a warm smile.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Bev.” Beverly picked at her jumper. 

“I’m not exactly dressed for anything fancy....” 

“So?” Missy tugged her hand once more. “Please?” Beverly raked her hands through her hair and glanced at her friend. 

“Fine. Let me go change first.” Beverly rose from the sofa and gently patted Jean-Luc’s hand. “You’re paying, by the way.” Jean-Luc merely raised his eyebrows, but his eyes were smiling. 

“Of course.”

###

The four friends stumbled back to the suite Jean-Luc had reserved, with Beverly giggling and hanging onto Jean-Luc’s arm. Missy headed straight for the small bedroom with a wave to her friends and brother. Walker eyed Beverly. “You ok, Bev?”

“Mmm, I’m fine Wally!” Beverly leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re a good friend.” 

“Hmm. Johnny?” 

“I’m fine, Walker. I’ll get our fair maiden tucked into bed.” Beverly giggled. 

“’m not a maiden.” 

“No?”

“I’ve had sex. Jean-Luc, do you want to have sex with me? It’s my wedding night, I should be having sex. I want to have sex with you.” Jean-Luc froze. He knew that Beverly was only suggesting it because she was drunk. They had talked earlier and they had mutually agreed to take any relationship between the two of them slow. Sleeping together while Beverly was drunk would ruin their chances for anything. Walker just laughed at his best friend.

“Good luck with _that_, Johnny.” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He wrapped an arm more securely around Beverly. “Come on then, let’s get you in bed.”

Beverly began divesting herself of her clothes as soon as she saw the large bed. “C’mere, Jean-Luc.” She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, but he backed away when she reached for his belt. 

“Beverly....you don’t want this right now. You’re drunk. We talked about going slow earlier, remember? Why don’t you get your nightgown and change in the bathroom. Splash some cold water on your face.” Beverly pondered his suggestion and she kissed him again.

“You’ll be here when I get out?” He nodded. She rifled through her bag.

“Ok.” Jean-Luc waited until the door to the bathroom clicked shut before he changed into his own pyjamas. He wandered out to the replicator in the living room and ordered two large glasses of water and then rummaged in his bag until he found the small first aid kit and he took out the anti-hangover pills. He placed one pill and a glass on the bedside table and downed the other. He hadn’t drank nearly as much as his friends had, but he thought it was for the best if he prevented a hangover. His breath caught when Beverly slid open the bathroom door and emerged wearing her wedding night lingerie. His mouth went dry and all he managed was “Beverly?” 

She twirled and the small skirt of the lingerie fluttered and Jean-Luc saw her lack of underwear. “Do you like it?” 

“You look very pretty. But don’t you have anything more comfortable for sleeping in?” Beverly slowly shook her head.

“Nope. It’s s’posed to be my wedding night.” He nodded.

“Yes, I know. I got you an anti-hangover pill from my bag. It won’t cure being drunk, but you won’t wake up hungover and we have a long day tomorrow.” Beverly nodded and accepted the pill and water before she flung herself into his arms again and he fell back onto the bed. She began kissing him and moved her hand to his shorts, but he grasped her hand. “Beverly....you’ll regret this in the morning, and I don’t want our first time filled with regret.” She frowned.

“But...” he kissed her chastely. 

“No buts. Let’s get some sleep.” He gently rolled Beverly off of him and tugged the blankets out from under them. Beverly let out a yawn she didn’t know she had been holding onto and laughed.

“S’ppose I wouldn’t be much company, anyway. Will you hold me at least?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Sure, I can do that.”

###

Beverly woke up and she glanced down at her lingerie and blushed. “Shit.”

“Well, good morning to you, my love.” Jean-Luc kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“My clothes?” Jean-Luc grinned.

“Ah, you don’t remember?” Beverly shook her head. “Then I’m quite glad we didn’t make love.” Beverly eyed him.

“We...we didn’t?” 

“No.”

“Then why am I dressed like this?” Jean-Luc laughed.

“Short version is you were very drunk last night and I told you to change into your nightgown in the bathroom and that’s what you came out in.” She flushed.

“Oh.”

“You look _very_ lovely in it.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss just above the tiny bit of lace covering her breasts. “Doesn’t leave much for the imagination, but it’s lovely nonetheless.” Beverly groaned and glanced under the blanket. No knickers. _Double shit_.

“So you ah....saw everything then last night!” She tried to laugh, but she was inwardly cringing. Her face was flushed and if she turned any redder, her face would be brighter than her hair. 

“I tried not to look.” Beverly glanced at his face mischievously. The look on his face said it all.

“You’re lying.” Jean-Luc held up his hand. 

“I promise. I did my best not to...” She let out a giggle and reached for his shorts. “What are you doing?”

“You saw me. My turn to see you.” 

“Are you still drunk?” Beverly tossed her head. 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, maaaaybe a little? Come on, take them off.” She tugged his shorts down and it was Jean-Luc’s turn to flush as he felt Beverly’s eyes on him. He squirmed under her scrutiny and gasped when she reached out to touch him and he sighed softly when her hand made contact.

“What are you doing now?” 

“Well.....” Beverly smiled sweetly at him, “I need to see it erect to get the full effect.” 

“Beverly....this isn’t taking it slow.” 

“I know.” She soon straddled his hips and kissed him. “I know what I want and I don’t want to wait. I want you.” 

“Oh, Beverly.”

###

Walker knocked on the bedroom door a few hours later and called out before he opened the door. “Johnny? Bev? We’re going to order up some breakfast from the replicator. Any requests?” He opened the door and tried not to grin at the sight that greeted him. Beverly was laying face down on top of Jean-Luc, fast asleep and decidedly naked, or at least topless. Jean-Luc was similarly attired and his eyes opened when the light from the sitting room spilled into the bedroom. He flushed and Walker just grinned back.

“I knew it.” 

“Walker...” Jean-Luc sighed. “It’s complicated.” 

“I don’t see anything complicated about Beverly being naked sleeping on top of you. Looks pretty straightforward to me.” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“We didn’t last night.” Walker’s eyebrows rose. 

“I notice you specifically said last night. Did you...?” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I’ll ah....leave you to waking the princess, then. I’ll order a pot of coffee, shall I?” Jean-Luc nodded and the door slid shut behind Walker. Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes with a small groan.

“Good morning, again.” Jean-Luc kissed her gently and she returned the kiss, rolling off of him with a pleased smile on her face.

“Good morning again,” she echoed. “Did I hear Walker?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Asked about Breakfast. Are you hungry?” 

“Famished. I could demolish a plate of bacon and eggs.” Beverly stretched and didn’t seem to mind when her breasts became exposed. “I need a shower first. Are you joining me?” 

###

Beverly clutched Jean-Luc’s hand as they exited the shuttle in the New York City terminal. “I’ve never been to New York before. It’s....”

“Big,” Missy supplied from Jean-Luc’s other side.

“Yeah. Wow. What are we doing here?” 

“Well, I originally thought we might need to go shopping before going to my parent’s so I booked the stopover. We don’t have to. I can probably go see about changing our reservations if you’d rather go straight to France.” Beverly nodded.

“The more distance, the better.” Jean-Luc found a bench and deposited their bags next to it. 

“Why don’t you and Missy wait here, and I’ll get it sorted.” He pressed a kiss to Beverly’s lips and she smiled against him.

“Ok.” When Jean-Luc was out of range, Missy poked her friend. 

“You two are cosy.” Beverly smiled.

“Yeah.” 

“Did you guys sleep together last night?” Beverly shook her head.

“No, this morning.” Missy snorted.

“Why did I even come along then?” Beverly shrugged.

“Moral support?” Missy’s eyes rolled.

“Eh, free vacation to the French countryside. Can’t complain.” Missy glanced around the terminal. “Hey, I see a food court. Want any coffee?”

“Yeah. And an Earl Grey Tea for Jean-Luc?” Missy snorted. 

“You already know his preferences.” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“Missy, _everyone_ knows his preference for Earl Grey.” Missy stood and pushed her bag under the bench.

“Watch my stuff?” 

Jean-Luc returned before Missy and sat next to Beverly, drawing his arm across her shoulder. “We can leave in an hour. Where did Missy go?”

“Coffee.” Jean-Luc nodded and leaned over to kiss her temple. 

“Still feeling delicate?” 

“No, I’m ok. I think Missy forgot to get out an anti-hangover pill though. What would I do without you?” She turned her head to lightly kiss him. “Well, I guess without you, I’d have married Jack yesterday. _There’s_ a fun thought.” Jean-Luc gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear before speaking.

“None of that. If I hadn’t been around, you would have left Jack on your own. You’re strong, Bev. Remember that.” 

“Hmm.” Missy came back over, balancing three cups and a paper bag. 

“Got some pastries too.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“You realise we’re going to be in France in three hours, right?” Missy took a bite out of the chocolate filled pastry.

“So?”

“You’re eating a French pastry.” Missy flushed and dropped the pastry back into the bag.

“Oh.” Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“In a few hours, you will be treated to authentic French pastries made by my mother.” Missy eyed the bag and spotted a reclimator bin nearby and wandered over to toss the bag in.

“You owe me, Johnny.”


End file.
